1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling shift for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling shift for a vehicle that differently controls an engine brake amount by controlling shift according to deceleration tendency of a driver on a downhill road.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer satisfaction of the driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with the driving tendency of the driver. While tendencies of the customers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer often lodges a complaint against the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer is grasped and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized. Therefore, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer and controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency have been developed.
If a foot brake of the vehicle is operated excessively on a downhill road, it may affect safety of the vehicle. Thus, a driver should use a manual shift mode and operate an engine brake by shifting to lower speed-stage for safety of the vehicle. However, a general driver of an automatic transmission vehicle coasts on the downhill road without operating the engine brake, so a vapor lock phenomenon due to abrasion or overheating of a brake is generated.
Conventionally, a method that automatically operates the engine brake when the vehicle coasts on the downhill road in order to prevent the vapor lock phenomenon has been applied. However, the driver may feel disharmony about an unintended operation of the engine brake.
In other words, the conventional method may be convenient for drivers who usually operate the engine brake in the manual shift mode, but it is unfamiliar to drivers who hardly use manual shift mode.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.